She's Bitter Sweet:
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: "Because she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for" Wally writes a song :3 And it's about Artemis. When Artemis Finds the song what does she do? Read and find out! Full Summary inside! PLease R&R!


**Hey Everybody, I know I should really be working on School Love and Friends, But i got SUPER bored of it, so yeah. I was packing my suitcase and this song got stuck in my head. It's called "Just the Girl" It's by The Click Five. If you know it great! If not then you should listin to it it's really good.**

**Summary: **  
**"Because she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"**  
**Wally writes a song (:3) And it's about Artemis, Artemis finds it in her room. She reads it and feels, well, loved. She goes to Wally and...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own YJ or any of their character, and i DON'T own the song "Just the Girl" by The Click Five.**

**Message: This story is dedicated to all my fans who favorited me, and followed my stories. Especially my FF pal, Fredric! **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V**

_"She's cold and she's cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'_  
_She pushed me in _  
_the pool_  
_At our last school reunion"_ I wrote down the begining of my song. I know Why is Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash writting a cheesey love song? i'm not the Singer type, but a vision kept replaying in my mind.. I'm about to write the next line, then-

"Baywatch! Phones for you!" Artemis yelled through my door, I jumped realizing that she could walk in on me, because she's just like that.. I quickly hide the paper under my pillow. I know lame spot to hide it but i didn't have much time. I walk out of my room casually. "Whats with you?" She asked staring at me kind of strange. I realized that i was wearing the biggest smile on my face, But i don't know why. I quickly wipe it off and say "Nothing Arty just going to get the phone." I say walking past her smirking again. I can tell she's Blushing. Thats what i love about her. One minute shes a total animal, the next, a sweet loving person.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Whatever.." I say to the redhead infront of me. As i watch him walk ahead i feel a smile creep on my lips. _NO He's Wally! _Iquickly walk away to the training room, maybe a couple of punches to the punching bag will help me get my mind of off him. As I walk over Megan joins me. "Hey Artemis!" She says running towards me. I Try to soungd as happy as her but it ended up sounding more creepy than happy.. "hi, Megan.." I said awkwardly. She smiles it of and comes with me to training.

Wally's P.O.V

_"She laughs at my dreams_  
_But I dream about her laughter_  
_Strange as it _  
_seems_  
_She's the one I'm after_" I sing quietly to my room. I sing it repeadlt hoping I would remember. Gladly i did. It took me like FOREVER to think of that line. But she helped me. I told her my dream last night of the whole world being attacked my giant mutan Hamsters. She laughs, God I love her laugh.. As i pull out the piece of paper under my pillow i write it down. I decide to take this spare time of mine to think of more lyrics. "hmm. Cause she's bittersweet, She, She knocks me off of my feet." I say writting it down. "And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else" Man this is just getting easyer and easyer. I laugh to my self when i think about it. I take a look at my paper and read the song, too make sure it sounds good.

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'_  
_She pushed me in _  
_the pool_  
_At our last school reunion_  
_She laughs at my dreams_  
_But I dream about her laughter_  
_Strange as it seems_  
_She's the one I'm _  
_after_  
_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of _  
_my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_

Sound good to me. "She's a, hmm. What is she?" I say, My next line should be what she is.. I scan through my head. Totaly hot? Sweet? Animal like? hehe animal like..umm a mystery? A Mystery! "_She's a mystery, She's to much for m_-" "Hey Wally?" I shoot my head up at the sight of, oh-no..

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Hey Wally?" I ask, I know i should have knocked, but it's wally.. What could he possibly be doing thats SO secretive? He Shuffles towards me weird, But I can't help but laugh when he trips. "Oh ha-ha Wally fell" He says Sarcasticly trying to get up. "What, What are you doing here?" He askes me akwardly. "um i was-" "Don't you know how to knock?" He said to me harshley. "Forget it jerk!" I stay stopming out of his room. Man whats his deal?

**Wally's P.O.V **

_Don't you know how to knock?_She's right, I was a jerk for saying that. But serves her right for barging into my room. I close my door. and take a long sigh. I return to my desk and continue.

_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' _  
_for_

_She can't keep a secret_  
_For more than an hour_  
_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_  
_And the more she ignores me_  
_The more I adore _  
_her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'd do anything for her_

I look back at it. Then decide to put the chorus back in.

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help _  
_myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for _  
_me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' _  
_for_

I want to make it up to Artemis, What should i do? I know!

**Artemis P.O.V**

UGH! I can't beleive him, All I wanted to do was ask him he wanted to watch a movie with me! I slump my back on the couch, and bring my feet up. Whatever, he can be crabby as much as he wants. I decide to go to my room. I jump on my bed to a strange sound. I get off and see a green Envolope on my bed. I take it and close my door. I open it to find a green piece of paper. Well at least it's green. I shrug and unfold the letter.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in  
the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm  
after_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of  
my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a  
mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's  
just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an  
hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores  
me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for  
her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I  
can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too  
much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm  
lookin' for

To: Arty

From: Wally

Hope you aren't still mad. Dinner on Sunday? 6:30? ;)

I hold the letter to my chest. Of corse i'm still a little mad, but not enought to say no. I run over to his room. "Hey what did I say about kno-" I cut him off as i juped on him pushing him to the ground and are lips met. "6:30 sounds great!" I say kissing him.

* * *

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the  
phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every  
word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my  
head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's  
doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's  
bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I  
don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep  
comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my  
feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a  
mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I  
keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the  
girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin'  
for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

* * *

**A/N Thats the rest of the song. Told you it matches them! Also I think i might write another VERY short story about Artemis doing the Same thing, only a tad different, But using the song "I'd Lie" By Taylor Swift. If you haven`t listined to the song yet go now!**

**|Songs|**

**Wally`s Song: Just The Girl by The Click Five**

**Artemis`Song (for my next story) I`d Lie by Taylor Swift**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
